Space Dandy Wiki:User Flags
User Flags are an essential part of the running of a wiki. Standard users have the ability to upload files, edit and move articles and take part in community life. Those deemed trustworthy enough are given extra tools, as well as extra responsibilities. Anonymous, New and Registered Users The basic flags are anonymous, new, and registered users. Anonymous users are those who have not created their own Wikia account. Anonymous users (Anons, also called wikia contributors) can read pages, and edit most pages. These may be identified by IP address. Registered users are those who have created their own Wikia account. Registered users start as new users, who have the same rights as anons until they gain experience. Once experience has been gained (defined by the system as 10 edits over at least 4 days), registered users become 'autoconfirmed users', gaining the rights to edit more pages, as well as the abilities to create pages, rename most pages and upload files. Rollbacks Rollbacks are users who have the ability to revert the edits of a particular editor to a page, back to before that person edited, with just a single click, rather than the several required for non-rollbacks. Administrators and Bureaucrats Administrators (Admins or Sysops, the latter short for 'System Operator') are users who are given extra tools to help with maintenance of the wiki. Administrators may be given even more responsibility and tools by being appointed as Bureaucrats (B'crats). Tools and Responsibilities Administrators can: * Block disruptive users * Delete and restore pages * Protect and unprotect pages * Edit protected pages Bureaucrats can do all of the above, plus: *Promote users to the level of rollback, administrator and bureaucrat *Demote users from the levels of rollback and administrator (demoting bureaucrats is a power reserved to Wikia Staff) In addition to the technical tools inherently afforded to administrators and bureaucrats, several other community responsibilities are reserved for administrators and/or bureaucrats: *Monitoring chat Inactivity *Once a user has become an Admin, hold the position for life, unless exceptional circumstances warrant otherwise (Rights Removal). *Admins are declared inactive, for the purposes of the below section, after 60 days of consecutive non-editing. This lasts until they begin editing again. There is no consequence for inactivity, it is merely used to point out the most appropriate sources of help to other users. List Other Flag Levels There are several more, albeit very rare, user flag levels, above the level of bureaucrat. These are: *'Wikia Staff and Helpers' - Employees of, and volunteers working for, Wikia, who are empowered with multiple tools across all wikis. *'VSTF' (Volunteer Spam Task Force) - Have tools to combat vandalism and spam across all wikis. Username Colours We operate a system of name highlights, whereby all links to the userpages of administrators, bureaucrats and rollbacks/trusted users are coloured, rather than plain blue (using the relevant section of MediaWiki:Wikia.css). The colours are as follows: *Bureaucrats - Orange *Administrators - Gold *Rollbacks/Trusted Users - Teal *Bots - Green Wikia-wide privilidges are highlighted as follows: *Staff - Light Blue *Helpers & VSTF - Purple Rights Removal All users with community appointed user rights - i.e. trusted users/rollbacks, admins and b'crats - may have their rights removed if the community votes this is the most appropriate course of action. Circumstances warranting such action include abuse of admin/b'crat tools or authority, where a trusted user is deemed to be no longer trustworthy enough to hold such a position, or where a user with such rights is blocked for any period of time. Category:Policy